I Can Fix That
by unstablenotinsane
Summary: Dean's confused about his feelings about Cas. Will an interstate, a small town setting, and a sore bum help him fix that? Fluff, Sexual themes/some content (kissing, one grope), Destiel.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, or any part of the Supernatural Franchise, other than my role in creating this fanfiction. None of the characters belong to me.

**Disclaimer 2:** The fanart used for this cover art is NOT mine. It's from SPNgirl17 on Fanpop.

**Warnings:** This is pretty much fluff, of the boyxboy nature. Sexual themes are heavily implied, but no graphic smut (sorry ;)).

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** DeanxCastiel, mentioned SamxGabriel

**Note:** In the beginning it might seem like Wincest... It's not, if you couldn't tell from the pairing list above.

**Spoiler Warnings:** Non-applicable

**Universe:** Alternate, even though Destiel is totally canon, sadly it hasn't happened yet, so I'm forced to consider it AU (I mean, come on... the season 8 hug?! Come on!)

**I Can Fix That**

Dean twisted the key and pulled it out, quieting the deafening roar of the Impala. He looked to his right, where Sammy should have been. Instead, his goddamn brother was off in god-knows-where, fucking like rabbits with the Gabriel. The hunter leaned back and shut his eyes. To be honest, he had never thought his brother was gay... Guess he should have made the connection when he was the only one bringing girls back. But why didn't Sammy like girls too? That was his motto, any hole's a good hole. So Sammy shouldn't be particularly picky, unless... His eyes snapped open. Was Sammy a bottom? How the hell would that work? He was twice as big as Gabe, for crying out loud!

_No. Don't start that train of thought, Dean. Don't. Oh god, you sick little fuck, you're thinking about Sammy having sex!_ Dean's lungs started to cry out as he let the air whoosh out of him. Nothing to kill the mood like imagining your little brother being fucked, and there was a Hooter's across the street. Damn. Even though Sam having sex made him gag, there was one angel/hunter he wouldn't mind picturing at _all_. Especially if he _was_ gagging... _Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope. Sammy bottoms, Sammy bottoms, Sammy bottoms... _This chant was continued until his not-so-little problem was vanquished.

Dean opened the door of Baby and pulled himself out of his car. After gently shutting the door and locking it, Dean started heading out towards the orange bar & restaurant.

* * *

Dean was sitting at the bar, basket of wings in front of him, a frothy mug of beer in his hand, as he ogled his waitress. _Damn. __Hopefully I'll have something else in my hand soon enough._

"Dean."

Dean's hand jerked just as he was raising the beer to his lips, "Damn it Cas! How many Goddamn times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? We're not all friggin' angels! Jesus Christ..."

"I don't see what the Father's son has to do with this, Dean."

"What? The father's... Oh. It's an expression, Cas. I've told you that." _Damn your blue eyes, you sexy little bitch. Why do you have to be so attractive?_

"Oh. Dean, I haven't come here to debate Jesus Our Saviour. There is something of the utmost importance that I must discuss with you. Alone, preferrably."

"Now, Cas? Right at this moment? See, Ms. Blonde-n-busty over there was giving me _the look_, know what I'm sayin'? Not just a look, but _the look_, and-"

Suddenly, Dean was cut off by the sound of angels' wings, and the accompanying nausea of flying with one. He looked around, and didn't recognize the fairly typical small-town parking lot, so he heaved a great sigh and asked the impassive creature in front of him what he needed to ask. _Might as well get it over with._

"Well," suddenly the angel in front of him started to fidget and look slightly uncomfortable, "you see," here he looked down, "Sam tells me that you mmmph."

"That I what?"

"That you mmmghpphh."

"Dude, you've got to be more clear than that, what the hell do you mean 'mmmph'?"

Castiel took a deep breath, and the words rushed out of him, "Sam tells me you wish to perform sexual intercourse with me!" He looked up, entire face flushed in embarrassment, baby blues wide open questioningly.

"He," Dean faltered, "He what? No, I know what you said Cas, you don't need to repeat it." Dean turned away to face the interstate, his hand going up to rub the back of his head awkwardly. _Anything to get away from those eyes._ They stayed like that for a moment, in complete silence apart from the dull buzz of I-80.

"So."

"So, what Dean?"

"So." Dean turned back around to face Cas, his face still burning red. "What's your opinion on that?"

"My opinion on what, Dean?"

"You know... Doing the deed..." Obviously not getting the point across, Dean tried again, "You know. Performing sexual intercourse."

The angel's face was soon enough just as red as it was before, "Oh, um, well," he squeaked, "I, um, wouldn't mind it, um, providing it was with, um, you, Dean."

"There's a difference between doing it with me and doing it with someone else?"

"Of course Dean," Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, "there's always been a difference."

Dean's control snapped. His last thread, the last hope for decency was gone. He grabbed Castiel roughly by the elbows and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He poured everything he had into that kiss, all the built up sexual tension from riding in a car with this angel, with _his angel_. _Wait. My angel?_

Dean pulled back, accidentally pushing Cas in his haste to get away. Sexual desire was fine, but this _caring_, he hadn't had this since Lisa and Ben... No. There was no comparison. _No, there isn't. Lisa isn't here anymore, Dean. Neither is Ben. Cas is right here, innocent, and caring, and stupidly cute. He's _real_. _Quickly, Dean's common sense squished the annoying little voice. Until he realized Cas wasn't getting up.

"Oh god, Cas," Dean dropped to his knees and frantically looked into his angel's face, "are you-"

He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing up against his own, pushing him down onto his back, "Mmph, Cas," he managed to get out, "stop. Mmph. No, seriously, stop." Cas immediately pulled away, "Was that not good Dean? I'm sorry it wasn't good. I know it wasn't. Oh, Father, I'm so sorry. I forced myself on you, that was terrible, but I jus had to feel it again, and-" (**A/N:** Whoa, what happened to cold, indifferent Cas? I know it's inconsistent... Whatever.)

"Cas, relax. It's fine. I just thought you were hurt."

The angel's eyebrows furrowed in response, "Why would I be hurt?"

"Because I pushed you to the ground, dumbass." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, my rear end is quite sore, but other than that, I'm okay, Dean! Really!"

"Your rear end? Well," Dean crawled over Cas and gently gripped his ass, "I can fix that."

* * *

**A/N:** So, if anyone's read this, please review! It would mean the world, it's my first fanfic (that I've posted), so constructive criticism would be nice (nothing against flames, but at least try and tell me what I did wrong). Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
